User talk:Exlonox
I really wish i could promote you, but, I really don't know how. I'm only a sysop, thats menas i can't. I'll try and get in touch with GP75 to get you promoted ASAP. Success! Congrats, you're now a sysop. Let's see what you can do. --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN 10:56, 19 September 2008 (UTC) Skin Now, for the skin, I would like to see a gradient at work. Make the background Black with a gradient of the GT Blue at the top Like at the NFS wiki, just not as big. Then what is already blue, change it to GT red. Tell me if there are any problems. Skin Update. Hmm, it's looking better than the skin that was here before, for sure. The main dark gray, make it darker and include the graident blue like at the NFS wiki (Or is that what you already did?). Where the blue is, make it the GT red and turn the font color to white (the red make it confusing to figure it out from a non-existing page). Tell me when the updates are made or if there are any problems. Whoa, consider that a mistake on my part. All right, change the rest of the fonts on the pages to white and change where it is currently black to GT red. Tell me when the updates are made or if there are any problems. Whoa! The skin is NUTS! Keep going in this direction! :D --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN 19:19, 21 September 2008 (UTC) :Oh and also, you need to delete Category:Companys from the sidebar. Thanks! --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN 11:06, 22 September 2008 (UTC) ::What about making the fades and outlines red and giving the buttons a pulsing red border when you hover over them? Just some suggestions. --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN 23:15, 24 September 2008 (UTC) :::All the fades (pageheader, sidebar, etc) and the outlines of the h1, 2 and 3 headers on the front page (which I'll do myself) as well as the outline of the editing box and page borders. :) --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN 23:42, 24 September 2008 (UTC) ::::It's pretty good, but the "Log out" and "Request a new wiki" links need to be visible. Other than that it's fine. --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN 19:23, 30 September 2008 (UTC) :::::Oh yeah, links need to be blue. Thanks! --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN 19:24, 30 September 2008 (UTC) I mean they need to appear blue without hovering over them, and yellow when you are. Sorry for the confusion. --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN 11:02, 1 October 2008 (UTC) :OK. --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-ENGran Turismo Wiki Administration 17:22, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Skin Change Would it be okay if I changed the site's skin to match the new logo I made for 50 articles? I think it would make a more compelling color scheme for the site. :Sure. --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN Gran Turismo Wiki Administration 21:01, 27 December 2008 (UTC) ::Okay, I'm working on the skin change now. :::Sweet job! --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN Gran Turismo Wiki Administration 20:22, 28 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Thanks! RE: 50 Articles Logo When we get to 60. But remember to upload a different file-I'm putting the 50 Articles logo at the top of the, well, 50th article. --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN Gran Turismo Wiki Administration 19:02, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Something weird at the bottom of the page The slin's overlapping the Terms of Use, Privacy Policy and other links at the bottom of the page. Could you fix that? THX. --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN Gran Turismo Wiki Administration 12:08, 14 January 2009 (UTC) :I don't see anything wrong. Try hitting Ctrl+F5 to see if it looks better for you. ::It only happens in IE. --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN Gran Turismo Wiki Administration 22:56, 14 January 2009 (UTC) :::Then, that wouldn't be anything I know how to fix in the code. Sorry. ::::It must be IE being, y'know, IE. --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN Gran Turismo Wiki Administration 23:36, 15 January 2009 (UTC) :::::My IE randomly starts opening up new windows until I have to restart my computer. And that is why I use FireFox. Sig policy Should we make a sig policy? Blue NinjakoopaTalk 01:29, 15 January 2009 (UTC) :What would you like it to be? Village pump images I'm thinking about making a village pump, like Wikipedia has. So I think we need some descriptive images so people know what each section is for. Just make sure they all involve the GT logo. --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN Gran Turismo Wiki Administration 18:39, 24 January 2009 (UTC) :How's this for the main logo? Why does the actual "GT" logo have to be in the middle? In my mid, it doesn't look that good in the middle, it should be smaller and to the left of the word village. Could you also do the same with the top banner moving the "gt" logo to the right of the word gran? :I think it's pretty cool personally. --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN Gran Turismo Wiki Administration 12:38, 26 January 2009 (UTC) :Actually, Crashbroke, I like the GT in the middle, too. GP, is this the only logo you wanted? ::Well, it's the only logo we need, but I'd like a logo for all the sections (Policy, Technical, Proposals and Miscellaneous) too. --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN 20:16, 26 January 2009 (UTC) :::Okay, I'll start on those soon. ::::OK. --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN 20:42, 26 January 2009 (UTC) (rs) And I hate to keep pestering you, but I've been talking back and forth with Wikia and it looks like to be able to have the blog function you'll have to overlay the pagetop image with the content section on User: and User talk: namespaces. --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN 23:41, 27 January 2009 (UTC) :Sorry I'm taking long, but I'm busy on weekdays. If you contact a wikia admin, (i.e. Kirkburn) you can request the blog feature for your wiki. ::OK, I'll see if someone else can do it. --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN 00:23, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Here they are. What do you think? :Sweet! I especially like the one with the head mechanic. Thanks a ton! --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN 16:15, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Internet search I think on the sidebar we should ave an Internet search bar in case users can't find what they're looking for. --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN 11:20, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :I don't believe that's possible. Have you seen it on another wiki? Also, when you get a chance, check my response on my Burnopedia talk page.